Atonement
by macclois
Summary: This is a Smallville Earth-2 Clark and Lois story. Starts with the return of Clark Luthor from the SV universe in the episode Luthor, and it goes AU from there.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He almost outed himself as the most powerful being on Earth in his haste to be immediately beside her after they transferred her bloody body from the ambulance to the gurney.

As the emergency room doctor barked out his orders while the others rolled her into Trauma, one nurse finally took notice of his dishevelled appearance. "You need to be looked at as well, Mr.—"

"No!" he shouted, effectively cutting her off. "Save her. The only thing you need to do is save her!"

"But Mr. –"

"The blood on my clothes is hers." He said with eerie calm. "Save. Her."

One of the doctors noticed the tension between the professional and the agitated husband and he gently put a hand on the nurse's arm. "Find Dr. Morgan, Shelly. We might need her expertise."

He just can't stand still and watch. "Who's Dr. Morgan? Can't you fix her?"

The doctor who addressed the nurse turned to him and introduced himself as Dr. Varner. "Dr. Morgan is a spinal cord specialist. I have to be honest, it does not look good. But please, be rest assured that Ms. Lane is in very good hands."

Clark did not say a word. He turned his back to the doctor and started walking, not caring where his feet might take him.

_I was too late_. The words harshly replayed inside his head, and he could not help getting angry with himself for his inability to save her. The love of his life.

Suddenly, his feet stopped, and then he felt the sudden urge to look up, in front of him was the door to a chapel located inside the hospital.

Drawn inside, Clark walked down the aisle towards the crucifix hanging on the wall. The rage completely left him, and only two words came out of his mouth.

"Save her."

Bowing his head, he let the tears fall. He did not know how long he stood there, but his silent prayer was broken when the chapel doors opened, revealing a harried Shelly, probably looking everywhere for him.

"Dr. Morgan is now in the ER. She is ready to talk to you, Mr. Luthor."

Clark nodded and refrained from using his super speed to get to Trauma. As he reached the chapel doors, he turned back to the crucifix once more, and uttered another prayer.

"Save her."

* * *

_I know I'm kinda shooting myself in the foot here, with No Other You still in progress, but this story would not leave me! Hope you guys are intrigued. Love you lots! :)_


	2. Chapter 1

_LoisNClark4Ever: You're always one of the first to leave reviews :) THANK YOU! To answer your question: no, Lex is not Lois' husband and he does not figure in this story. To be clear, Clark Luthor IS Lois Lane's husband in this story, and well, I think you will have an idea where this will go once you read this chapter :)_

_NeyvaD: Hi! Yes you're right! It is Clark Luthor who is married to Lois Lane. Thank you for reading! :)_

_Duchess66: Thanks for the interest! Don't worry, the continuation is coming right up! :)_

_I think this is the first time that I'm not saying sorry in the beginning of an update.. lol.. hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Six months ago**_

It was a complete change of scenery: from three opponents it was down to one.

As the flash of light subsided, Clark Luthor found himself in the same room, this time kryptonite radiating from all over, as opposed to just a few moments earlier, the poison was just in his enemies' weapons.

It took a moment for the other occupant of the room to gather his bearings and pointed his weapon at him.

"Your number is up, Ultraman."

Clark knew he had to act fast in order to save his life. While the kryptonite radiation has weakened him, the amount of torture he had received from his father Lionel has made him more tolerant to the pain. And at this moment it made him think clearer. "Ultraman? Oliver. It didn't work. It's still me." He said, and for good measure dropped the mirror box to the floor, all the while hiding the scar on his arm, acting more weakened than he really felt.

Oliver was still wary, still not optioning to put the gun down. "Where's Lionel? What happened to him?"

"Lionel." Clark tried to savor the fact that his father was now gone from this world. "Maybe he was the one transported to my world. It didn't work on me, but maybe it worked with him." He tried to muster all the sincerity he had in his body, which took a lot of effort for him.

Oliver seemed to be debating with himself, and finally, he dropped his hand. One click from the remote and the pain completely left him. He stood up and looked at Oliver, concern now showing on his face.

"Lois," Oliver started. "She's really safe?"

Lois, another one of the pains in his side. "She's safe." He answered, not really knowing if it was correct or not.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. "We need to send you over to your world. We don't know what kind of havoc your doppelganger might wreak on the other side."

Clark tried to school his features. He needed to keep up the act, and if it meant being chums with Queen, then so be it. Destroying him would be left to another day.

"Your secret's safe for now." Queen said, and with another click the door opened. "But believe me, once Clark Luthor returns, I will destroy him."

Clark just nodded once, and turning his back to Oliver, began to plot his demise. But first things first, he needed to get in touch with his sister.

* * *

"I could not believe you duped him!"

Clark and Tess were lounging in the Luthor mansion's study, sharing brandy over their luck of having Lionel out of their lives.

Clark had broken out Tess from where Lionel had kept her, and while Tess wanted to show her gratitude the only way she knew how, Clark had declined. He had too much excitement of the other kind in his body at the idea of bringing Queen down on his knees and making him beg for his life, after making such a bold statement of destroying him.

"What's on your plate next?" Tess said, still giving Clark a sultry look.

Clark looked at Tess, and while most of the time he would take her up on her offer, now he felt disgusted at Tess' inability to be on the same page with him. "I need to have all the video feeds with Queen in it while I was in the other universe."

Tess realized it was futile when Clark was so zeroed in on his plan of revenge. "How are you going to do that?"

Clark looked at her as if she had sprouted something on her head. "You. You're the tech savvy one in the family. I'm pretty sure you will find a way." Standing up, he walked over to Tess, and traced a finger from her cheek towards her mouth, purposely stopping millimeters from it. "The faster you give them to me, the greater the reward."

He left the study, knowing Tess was panting behind him, but certain she will not do anything about it because she knew that he would blow a fuse if she forced herself on him once more.

Reaching his room, he divested himself of his clothes and went straight to the shower. The powerful stream of water soothed him, and he knew he would get a good night's sleep tonight.

* * *

Clark awoke at the hand running down his naked back. Irritated at having been woken this way, Clark flipped on his back and took Tess' wrist, squeezing it short of breaking it. At Tess' yelp, Clark released her wrist and she stood up from the bed.

"What the hell!"

"I told you Tess. I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for me! You fucked a whore last night, didn't you? Where is she?" Tess went over to the bathroom and banged the door open. Seeing it empty, she turned to him, who was now sitting on the bed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Clark asked, increasingly annoyed at Tess' possessive tendencies.

"You would not turn me down unless you had a woman on the side!"

"And we made this commitment of monogamy when?" Clark countered.

"When we made plans to rule this world together once Lionel is out of the way!"

"That does not translate to me not enjoying other willing bodies." Clark said, piercing Tess with a look meant to kill.

Tess knew when to back down. She threw something small on the bed. "There are the videos. The reward better come soon."

Stomping like a recalcitrant child being reprimanded, Tess left Clark alone in his room.

Reaching over the bed, Clark gripped the thumb drive and smiled. This wouldn't take long.

* * *

He was nearing the end of watching the videos when Clark finally acknowledged that the reason his desire for Tess waned was that Tess was not to be trusted. In the other world, she was allies with Queen, and while in this world he knew Tess would move heaven and earth just to be with him, he could not discount the fact that she had the ability to turn against him. He will just have to watch her closely.

Clark was now watching the video of his engagement party to Lois Lane. By now he knew that Queen was having an affair, and with his fiancée's cousin no less. The video of him meeting with Chloe Sullivan before the engagement party was proof of the fact. The meeting started out with them talking about the amount of kryptonite he has in his arsenal, no doubt part of Queen's plan in bringing down Ultraman. But his eyebrows had shot up when they shared a heated kiss before parting. That video was one ace up his sleeve.

And speaking of the fiancée, who would have thought they would be together in the other world? Lane calling him "honey" before he threw her across the room was telling of the relationship she has with the other Clark.

Lane, a woman of strong opinions and an even stronger conviction. The only reason Lane was still in the Daily Planet was because Lionel has strong-armed the other newspaper companies against hiring her. Realizing that she would not be working unless she was at the Daily Planet, she started turning in articles and investigative reports implicating the Luthors in shady deals, only to be shot down every time, her own articles edited by Clark himself. And she has no signs of stopping.

Clark had suggested to Lionel more than once of quieting Lane for good. Lionel had disagreed, saying Lane's demise would spark public interest against them, which they would not want. And the fact that she was now connected with Queen, made it all the more difficult of getting to her.

As his eyes took in the image of the sickening lovebirds at the balcony of the Ace of Clubs, he could not help but hate Queen for his hypocrisy. He was about to fast forward the video, when Lois disappeared in a blur, leaving Oliver alone.

Rewinding it, and now playing it at half speed, he realized that his doppelganger had whisked Lane away, probably not wanting this version to kiss another man as well.

Fast forwarding further, he realized that the video where the other Clark has taken Lane was not included. Picking up his mobile phone, he dialled Tess' number.

In one ring his sister answered. "Ready to give me the reward?"

Clark snorted in disgust. "No. Find the video of Lois Lane with the other me, right after she disappeared from her engagement party."

Disappointment laced in Tess' voice. "Give me an hour."

"I want it now." Clark demanded.

"I will let you know when I find it."

Minutes later, Clark had received a text from Tess, saying she remotely accessed his computer, and that she had uploaded the video to it. Playing it, he found out that the other Clark brought Lane to the roof of the Daily Planet, and what surprised him was the look on Lane's face as the other Clark uttered a sentence he himself would never say to anyone.

_I can't live in a world where you don't love me._

If he was not mistaken it was a look of hope on her face, and Clark recalled the earlier conversation between Queen and Lane, how she has never found a better man than him. Maybe Lane just realized that she has found the better man than her fiancé.

Queen, even with Sullivan waiting on the wings, cared deeply for Lois Lane. And now he had the ammunition. To break Queen, he needed to break Lane.

Two birds with one stone, he would definitely enjoy plucking them down from their perch.

* * *

_What do you guys think? Thanks for reading and love you lots! :)_


	3. Chapter 2

_LoisNClark4Ever: lol.. you're forgiven.. just kidding.. as for Clark falling for Lois, it's inevitable isn't it? ;)_

_clarkfan325: thank you! hope you can still stay intrigued after this :)_

_NiaSophia: you got that right! I think I have 5 or more chapters to go before we go to present time :) thanks for reading :)_

_Guest #1: thanks for reading! hope you like this too :)_

_Guest #2: thank you for taking the time leaving a review.. it really means a lot :)_

_cloisfan100: gosh thanks! I wish I can be forgiven because of the late update_

_asaMade: you don't know how much I have been busy the past months.. and another story to boot (a first time writing two stories at once) but believe me, I will always try to make time to write Clois stories.. thanks for leaving a review! :)_

_cathy03: OMG! your comments always make my heart sing more! I hope this one will satisfy you and everyone as well.. but really.. thank you :)_

_Lisa: thank you! definitely more to come.. a bit angsty, but has romance written all over it :)_

_Wow.. super late update.. and I'm sure this has lots of mistakes lol.. but without further ado, the next chapter of Atonement :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hands poised on the keyboard but not really typing anything, drowning out the sounds only a newsroom could make, Lois knew that she was stalling. On what, she had an inkling, but for sure it was all because of one man named Clark Kent.

Right after he left her at the rooftop of the Daily Planet, Lois made her way to the apartment she shared with Oliver, completely forgetting that they had an engagement party at the Ace of Clubs, his words replaying in her mind over and over again.

_I can't live in a world where you don't love me._

Such words. Such strong words. It had pierced her heart, no, her soul, and the yearning that followed for the life and love of her counterpart in Clark Kent's universe came as a surprise that she knew she had to end it with Ollie. It would be unfair to him.

Stall number one.

When Oliver arrived at the apartment, showing great relief that she was safe, the thought of breaking things off him after everything they have been through brought about a certain guilt. He had stuck through with her, after all. But when Oliver had told her that Clark Kent did not make it back to his universe, that instead it was Lionel who was transported, the beating of her heart almost stopped. He was still here, and the urge to find him overrode the pity she felt for the Lois in his world.

Her reverie was broken when a sound from her computer reached her ears, indicating a just arrived email. Probably another memo from the higher ups reminding them of their deadline.

Opening up her account, she went to the top of the page, and was curious to find that her most recent email was without a sender. Wary of opening such suspicious mail, she quickly discarded it.

And then there was silence, which was unnerving when it happened in such a busy workplace like the Daily Planet. She could not care less though. She was hated by pretty much everyone she works with, all because the big bosses hated her as well. That she had overstayed her welcome at the Daily Planet was both boon and bane: not one article she had turned in has been published, but she sure enjoyed the cursing that followed every time she submitted one.

The lengthened silence finally intrigued Lois. She looked around, everyone inside the office looking in one direction. She followed suit, and was surprised to find Clark Luthor, no, Clark _Kent_, at the door, looking directly at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Everyone. Leave." Clark said, but when Lois stood up and made the motion to leave with the rest of them, Clark added. "Except you Lane."

Lois could feel the gazes and stares directed at her. Some were questioning, others were jealous, but most of them were simpering, as if telling her that she will finally meet her doom after everything she had done to the Luthor family.

Finally. The two of them were alone, that when she met his eyes, a scared shiver ran through her. _Relax_, Lois told herself. _This is Clark Kent who is pretending to be Clark Luthor_.

"Lois." Clark said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Clark?"

They both did not speak, as if gauging each other. The calm was broken by another alert from her email. Again, no sender. Lois put it in the trash.

As she looked up again, she was surprised that Clark has now left the doorway and was just a few inches in front of her. His eyes dancing over her face, Lois felt her breath hitch.

"Do you need anything?"

"Your help." Clark answered. "I need to get back to my world. I need to get back to her."

_Her_. "Of course." She said, and sat down on her computer. "Oliver told me about your predicament, and he already had his team of scientists working on the artifact. I will do everything in my power to help you get back to your world."

Clark laid a hand on her shoulder and it was as if an electric current ran through her. Not once had she felt this with Oliver. "Thank you."

Lois looked up and smiled. "You're welcome."

Clark returned the smile and Lois was gone. "But I also need more than that."

"What else do you need?"

"I don't know how to run this place."

Lois looked at Clark, looking innocent and so out of place. "In all honesty, I may be the wrong person to help you in that regard. Everyone here knows we hate each other," at Clark's narrowed eyes, she retracted. "I mean, how Clark Luthor and I hate each other. They will be shocked if they suddenly see me as your girl Friday. I think Luthor's sister Tess will be a much better help when it comes to running the Planet. Actually, I am surprised you are not with her right now. She was usually attached to your hip." At Clark's clouded gaze, she again recanted. "Or rather, Clark Luthor's hip."

"I do appreciate it. At least you're here, a familiar face wouldn't hurt."

Another skip of her heartbeat, joined by the alarm of another email received from the persistent sender-less email. She sighed and faced her computer screen. "I'm sorry, this will only take a minute."

Clicking on the email, thinking the worst that if it was a virus, the tech team will probably take care of it. How wrong she was.

For after the screen blacked out, a video suddenly appeared; a video of her fiancé and her cousin, in one hell of a lip lock.

Everything went through her at once, as if she could not decide which emotion she should sustain. But she could not help the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Is that…" Clark said unfinished.

Lois looked over to him, just shook her head and stood up to leave, only to be caught by her wrist, and Clark hauled her over to him. Arms wrapped around her, tears now free-flowing at the stinging duplicity her fiancé and her cousin had displayed, Lois let herself be comforted by Clark.

"I'm so sorry." Lois heard Clark said quietly and sincerely. She gave out a small laugh as she extricated herself from his strong but warm embrace.

"I don't need your pity." Lois said rather forcefully, but softened when she saw the way Clark was looking at her. "If there's anyone who should be sorry it should be me. I ruined your shirt."

"I have a lot of these," Clark said. "I mean, back at the mansion. The closet was full of these types of shirt."

"That's Clark Luthor for you. Only the best."

Clark nodded. "Only the best."

Lois took a deep breath, took a tissue from her drawer and wiped her eyes. "I think I better go. Need to clear up this apparent issue I have with my…" Lois could not continue and just shook her head. "You should look for Tess."

Without another word, Lois gathered her things and without a look back, left the Daily Planet, apparently with no idea where to go.

* * *

How long had he been sitting in this chair? Two, probably three hours. And like how he had been unable to move from his position, so was his thoughts who had been unable to move on from the brunette who had left two, probably three hours ago.

Even he was surprised at the sudden sorrow he felt when Lois saw the video. And to think he was the reason why the video was sent in the first place.

Clark grabbed the decanter and poured another shot of whiskey, and wondered at the storm in his life named Lois Lane.

It was unnerving, seeing her so compliant and helpful. They always had choice words for each other, and he had always enjoyed riling her. They were not flirting, not by any chance, but he had always thought Lois a worthy sparring partner, for her mind is as sharp as her tongue. That somehow, her disgust and loathing of him was a breath of fresh air compared to the false adoration and blind devotion of people surrounding him.

And then there was her reaction to the video. And his reaction to her reaction to the video. It was completely foreign to him. Did he really pity her? If so, why? The answers eluded him.

And the impulse to comfort her. It was instantaneous, so sudden, his desire to somehow relieve her of the pain she was feeling.

_Damn_. He thought. When had he started to feel these kinds of emotions?

Clark scoured his mind. Does kindness really beget kindness? Lois, still assuming he was Clark Kent, has shown nothing but compassion towards him, and true, he had felt less antagonistic towards her. This was the first time he saw a different side of Lois Lane, and maybe he was not prepared for such that his reaction to it was instinctive and automatic.

Downing the last of his shot, Clark finally stood up, resolved that he needed to have blood in his hands, but then decided against it. His method of killing was always bodily harm using his powers: the feeling of bones breaking in his hand or the sight of burning skin from his heat vision. To him, any other method would be less satisfying, and Queen and Lane would immediately deduce that he really was Clark Luthor if someone died in those manners. It was killing him, feeling the itch to murder but knowing he cannot act upon it, but knew that it was one sacrifice he has to make in order to defeat his enemies.

Finally coming to a conclusion that he will have to pluck a meteor-infected abnormality from Belle Reeve to be his punching bag, he picked up the phone, just as Tess sauntered inside his office. He replaced the receiver and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here sis? Don't you have a plaything you need to tend to?"

Tess gave him a smirk. "Said plaything could not satisfy me." Then brushed off an imaginary lint from her impeccable suit, as if it was the "plaything" she was brushing off.

"Then find another."

"I am looking at him." Tess said, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

Clark supersped towards her, grabbing her wrists stopping her effectively. Tess smiled, completely misinterpreting. "You always wanted to make me wait. I think I've waited long enough."

"Wait some more. I have a reputation to uphold."

Tess was aghast. Turned down once more. "Reputation!? What reputation?"

"That Clark Kent only has eyes for Lois Lane."

Tess' jaw dropped, and Clark could see realization dawning through her. "This was your plan all along. To make her fall in love you."

Clark flinched inside, a startling stirring inside him at the thought of Lois Lane in love with Clark Luthor. He buried the thought immediately. "No. My plan is to crush Oliver Queen, and to crush Oliver Queen, I have to break Lois Lane, and you know death would be too easy, no fun in that."

Tess took a deep breath, and started buttoning up her blouse. "Fine. You know I always give you what you want. But don't forget that we are in this together. We are two of a kind. In this world, I am the only one worthy of someone like you. Don't you ever forget."

Insane. Her sister was insane. Now he was regretting breaking her out of Lionel's prison. But he will not be deterred. He has never failed, and he wasn't about to start now.

* * *

_You know the drill.. love you lots! :)_


	4. Chapter 3

_tua33915: Gosh.. I'm afraid I can't put Tess back in prison, she is the villain of the story after all. Thanks for reading :)_

_asaMade: I don't think I'll ever give up on a story, Clois is too powerful for me to let it go ;)_

_cloisfan100: Thanks! It's getting there, about what happened at the prologue. Thanks for reading! :)_

_clarkfan325: Thanks for your comments! But just to make it clear, it IS Clark Luthor pretending to be Clark Kent in this story :)_

_Lisa: Thanks for reading! But I'm always late in updating, I hope I can remedy that soon._

_Guest #1: No, thank you for reading and leaving a comment :)_

_LoisNClark4Ever: It does put a different spin to the triangle-built-for-two huh? And again, I think you do read minds! ;) First in No Other You and now here :) Great minds think alike lol_

_Guest #2: It warms my heart to read that you want more. And here it is :)_

_So I realized that the last update was AUGUST 2014. I am so sorry. No further explanation, I present Chapter 3._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lois was so very near, yet so far. One name; just one name and the story she had been sitting on for the past month would blow over and she would finally have her report.

There was no other recourse but to immerse herself into her passion. She may not be able to publish most of her articles, but at least some of the investigations she had were given to the clean cops of Metropolis and sometimes they would act upon it. She found solace in that, or else she would go back to the hate and anger she had felt at Oliver and Chloe's deception.

She now understood what Oliver had told her at the balcony of the Ace of Clubs during their engagement party. Of course Oliver would think there was a better man for her, when he himself was involved in this sick affair that she could not grasp.

How long has this been going on? Were they laughing behind her back? Was Oliver even telling the truth when he told her he loved her?

And then she remembered the guilt she felt at the thought of her breaking their engagement because Clark Kent was in their world. It was as if a bubble has popped and Lois finally knew what she had to do.

After hours wandering around Metropolis upon receiving that video, Lois decided that she needed to leave their shared apartment. She immediately set to action and after arriving at their flat, packed all her stuff and called storage. Completing the first task, Lois called Oliver and asked him to meet her at the apartment.

To tell Oliver was devastated was an understatement.

"_Please, Lois," Oliver begged. "Don't do this to us."_

"_Don't do this to us?" Lois parroted. "Wasn't that question a bit late? After what you and my cousin had done, at our own engagement party no less?"_

"_I'm sorry, Lois." A tear-filled Oliver said. "Please give me another chance."_

"_I think I deserved to be treated right, Oliver, and you had your chance to do that. But now I'm free; free to find the better man for me."_

"_Lois, please." Oliver pleaded, on his knees and his arms wrapped around Lois' waist. "You are my only light in this dark world. You are what keeps me buoyed in this crazy city. Chloe does not even come close to what you do to me, to what you make me want to do. I beg you, Lois, give me another chance."_

_All the anger Lois felt left her, for she understood what Oliver was saying. She bent down and cupped Oliver's face. "Oliver, maybe the second chance you need is not with me. I'm sorry, but I needed to do this. Self-preservation, if you will."_

_Oliver could not even reply. His head hung low, he let Lois go, and Lois picked up her suitcase and walked out of Oliver's life._

After leaving, she had checked in at a hotel, and in the same week, she already found an apartment she can stay in.

And now here she was, trying to forget the treachery by pursuing this story like a pit bull in a pant leg.

This was worth it. She had received tip that another shipment of cocaine was heading to Metropolis, and that someone powerful was protecting it. It has been a long standing open secret that indeed someone was behind the drug cartel in Metropolis, but everyone was afraid to unmask the ring leader. And Lois had to admit, with the hours she has already spent crouched in her dank hiding place, they were very careful not let the name slip.

Well, then, if she would not be able to catch the big fish now, somehow she would be able to at least maim it. Her contact at the Metropolis Police Department and an old friend of hers, Wes Keenan, was just waiting for her go signal once the shipment comes in.

Lois waited patiently, and soon enough, said shipment finally arrived. Lois waited for the visual confirmation that it was indeed cocaine, and once she had it, she sent the text message.

Lois waited, she knew that the police department wanted to spring the surprise, giving no chance for the criminals to escape. But what happened was that she was the one surprised.

She felt the muzzle of the gun pressed against the side of her neck.

"You." Lois said, disappointment flooding her.

It was none other than Wes. To give him credit though, he was remorseful. "I'm sorry, Lois." Wes pulled Lois from her hiding place and prodded her to walk.

"You always have a choice."

"Yes." He said, now steering her towards the blackguards, and Lois saw the sneers on their faces at the achievement of finally silencing one of the thorns on their side. "And I chose my family. The police chief discovered I was your contact," Wes then paused, unable to continue, and Lois understood. He just had a baby girl. "Just shut your smart mouth Lane, and hope against hope that we will both be alive by the end of this."

For possibly the first time in her life, Lois felt doomed. Here was a good man, whose hands were tied because of threats to his family, by the police chief no less. Her mind going overtime, she assessed their escape chances, but as they reached the pier, Lois knew that their probability of getting out alive was dwindling by the second.

"Ah. Lois Lane." One thug said. "Finally, we have you where we wanted you, with your friend pointing his gun at you."

Lois kept silent, this time for her and her friend's sake.

"Where's the sharp tongue, Lane?" he asked. "Or maybe I can coax it out of you."

Lois hissed as the slime ball rounded her and stopping at her back, squeezed her ass. Lois knew that another manhandling from this creep would warrant a reaction from her, but even before she was given that opportunity, it turned into a melee.

Everything was a blur, and as soon as she gathered her bearings, she was standing alone amidst the dead bodies and Clark was holding Wes by his neck.

"Clark!" Lois shouted, clutching Clark begging to put Wes down.

"He had you at gunpoint. No good intention will come out of that." Clark said, his grip tightening around the man's neck, waiting for that taunt that would snap his patience.

"He is a good man." Lois declared. "His family was under threat. He had no choice."

Clark did not release him, but he looked at her, and Lois was surprised at the wildness and ferocity on his face. Clark must have really loved his Lois from the other universe to elicit such a reaction.

"Please, Clark." Lois tightened her grip on Clark's arm. "Please."

Clark looked at Lois once more, and Lois saw the turmoil in his eyes. Finally, Clark released his hold on Wes, and the weaker man fell to his knees coughing and retching.

Lois let go of Clark and went to Wes' side. "You have to get out of here. Take your family with you. Take them away from here. The minute they know that you got out of here alive, you are a marked man, and you know they will stop at nothing."

"Lois, I have nowhere to go. They will find me." Wes answered, fear evident in his body.

In a blink of an eye, Lois was alone surrounded by the dead bodies, Clark and Wes nowhere to be found. Lois pulled out her phone and started calling Wes, but he was not picking up. Lois tried to banish the thought of fear from her mind, telling herself that Clark would not kill Wes after what she told him.

Her qualms were soon squashed when Clark appeared inches in front of her, his eyes roving her face.

"Clark?" Lois asked, her heart beating a mile a minute, hoping he would understand her question of Wes' safety just by looking at her eyes.

But Clark did not utter a word. Wrapping a strong arm around her waist, he pushed off from the ground and Lois finally found herself airborne. It was exhilarating to say the least, and for a moment Lois forgot about Wes and marvelled at the city lights so far below them.

Soon Clark touched down at a rooftop of a building. Lois did not recognize it, but was still thankful that he had pulled her out of a sticky mess.

"Thank you for saving me. I think it's better if we go our separate ways from here."

"I did not bring you here so I could leave you." Clark said. He then gently led her to the edge of the rooftop and pointed towards the entrance of the building on the opposite side of the street.

Lois was at first confused, but then it all became clear when she saw Wes and his wife, who was carrying their baby, get inside their car and then drive away.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and without warning threw her arms around Clark's torso and buried her face in his chest. "I cannot thank you enough for saving me, and him. I am deeply indebted to you."

"No debts, Lois." Clark said, and finally Lois extricated himself from him. "Besides, you were right; staying here in Metropolis would be a death sentence for him."

Lois nodded. "I just hope they would find some place safe."

"They will." Clark answered. "Finally put the Luthor money to good use; gave them enough to go to the other side of the world to start anew."

Lois did not know how to respond. Was this another of Clark Kent's superpowers? Making her speechless?

"Thank you." Lois said, at a loss for words, and looked up at Clark's face, hoping he would understand how extremely grateful she was.

Clark tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, and again Lois felt a prickle of awareness at how close their face and bodies were. _But he belongs to another Lois_.

With that thought Lois stepped back, her arms wrapped around her. "If it's alright with you, I would like to go home now. But like I said, I think it would be prudent if we leave separately. We can't have other people thinking things."

"Nonsense." Clark said, and found herself in his arms again. "I'm always careful."

Lois just nodded and started to supply her new address, only to be cut off by Clark.

"I know where you live now. I have been watching over you." With another push from those powerful legs, they were now flying, heading to Lois' new apartment.

Lois could not help the warmth seeping through her veins at the thought of her very own guardian angel.

* * *

Tess could not contain her rage. She knew the handiwork of her brother, can recognize it from a mile away.

So the cocaine shipment was a bust, but what angered her was that it was Clark who had put a stop to it.

Fury winning over fear, she dialled Clark's number.

"You called, sis?" Clark's nonchalant voice grating at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? That batch was our biggest and demands are piling. You know how much money you wasted right? It's a good thing the head of the police department is in our pockets or this would be blown out of proportion."

"Lois Lane was there."

Tess' wrath doubled. "Lane?"

"Yes. Lane."

Tess could picture out Clark, already bored with their conversation, but she would get her answers. "And what does Lane got to do with this?"

"None of your business, sis."

Tess mentally counted to ten. "Is this still part of your plan to seduce her? She has already broken it off with Queen, and from the looks of it, he was drinking himself into a stupor, so no need to crush him, because he looks thoroughly crushed."

"Again, none of your business, sis."

And then Clark ended the call. She threw the cordless phone against the wall, where it promptly shattered. Tess then grabbed her mobile phone and sent a text to Clark, knowing that if she tried to call he would not answer.

_Aren't you taking this shit too seriously? Remember, Clark, we are in this together. With father gone we are going to rule this world._

A few minutes later, another phone was shattered at the lack of response from her brother.

* * *

Was he really taking this too seriously?

No, Clark thought. When he set his mind to a goal, he would do everything to achieve it.

So why was it, when he saw Wes Keenan and his gun pointed at Lois, all he wanted to do was rip his heart out and tear him limb by limb?

And why was it, when she wrapped her arms around him as gratitude to saving Wes, all he could think about was her soft body pressed to his?

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He could not, would not, be distracted. But damn it, even he had to admit, that Lois Lane is one damned beautiful distraction. But if there's one thing he's good at, it is at keeping distractions at bay.

Nothing could ever change that.

* * *

_Hope you're not giving up on me! Your comments and reviews are gold. Love you lots! :)_


	5. Chapter 4

_tua33915: Thanks for reading! I never realized how much I missed it myself. Like I said, it's a different love triangle this time. About your question, I think Clark, little by little, would begin to realize that he has a great impact in this world soon :)_

_cloisfan100: Thank you for not giving up *hug*_

_clarkfan325: Thank you. And you're welcome :)_

_BigRed67: I'm glad that you're enjoying this! Thank you :) Unfortunately, we haven't seen the last of Tess :(_

_So, I'm trying something new here. I received a review for my other story (No Other You), and well, he/she called me out on my delayed updates. And I totally appreciate it. I never realized that I'm always asking for your understanding but then I was not very considerate of you, the readers. I'm going to try this once a week update, and hopefully it sticks :) Oh, and sorry for the mistakes, it's midnight here and I am sure that I missed a lot of grammatical errors lol_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_ This is getting out of hand, _Lois thought. She has to stop. But ever since he saved her, he was all she could think about.

_Landing at the rooftop of the building of her new apartment, Clark gracefully put Lois to her feet, and Lois slowly uncurled the arms circling his neck. They stood toe to toe staring at each other, inches separating their bodies, neither really wanting to severe the connection that was somehow too strong._

_ "Again, thank you. I owe you my life." Lois said._

_ Clark again tucked her hair behind her ear that became loose because of the flight. Lois hoped he did not notice the shiver that ran through her. "You owe me nothing Lois."_

_ "I can never 'owe you nothing' Clark. I really thought it was my end."_

_ "Clearly it was not."_

_ "Clearly it was."_

_ Clark just shook his head once. Stubbornness was one of her finest qualities. "It was not." Clark said, followed by a pregnant pause. "I would do it all over again, Lois."_

_ Clark said it so solemnly that Lois' heart tumbled inside her rib cage._

_ "What can I do to ever repay you?" Lois whispered, but she was sure that Clark had heard her._

_ Clark gave a short laugh. "There really is no stopping you. Well then, if ever I'm in need of a favor, I would definitely go to you." And then with an arrogant air she thought he did not possess, but in truth set Lois' toes curling. "But I sincerely doubt that."_

_ Lois let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and nodded. "You can't do everything alone, Clark. Someday, I know I'm going to return the favor."_

_ It seemed like they could stay that way forever, but Lois knew that she should cease, whatever it was that was needed to be ceased. "I should go." She started._

_ Clark just nodded, and without another word, took off, leaving her heart thumping a furious beat._

_Stop it, _Lois again reminded herself. He belongs to another woman. _Me, _Lois thought wryly, _just in another universe._

She had promised that she will find a way for Clark Kent to return to his world, and yet she had really done nothing that would forward her cause. Lois had made excuses one after another: that she didn't command the money like she used to after she broke off her engagement to Oliver, that she was too occupied with her current stories. But she knew better: she was selfish.

Selfish, because for the first time in her life, there was a man that wasn't a member of her family looking after her. Selfish, because she was wishing that Clark Kent would stay in her universe forever. Selfish, because she was yearning that she was the Lois Lane that Clark Kent was in love with.

Knowing it was a lost cause, Lois knew that she had to throw herself into her work, the reason she returned to the Daily Planet when everybody else has gone home. She re-read the article she wrote, the one about the drug bust, and knew that there was something missing. She stood up from her workstation and headed to the archives, hoping to find an addition to her piece. Now that it was Clark who was going to run the paper, she thought, hoped really, that she could submit her stories without it being censored.

Turning on the computer, Lois entered a search word and she started scanning the articles in the search list. When she realized that she had finished but still found nothing, she turned to the more recent editions which were still not archived digitally.

She started working backwards, and as she turned the pages, the pile of newspapers grew higher.

And then she saw a picture of her and Oliver. It was an announcement in the paper that they were engaged, and she felt nothing. Nothing, because of one interloper by the name of Clark Kent.

Hurling the newspaper towards the pile which effectively toppled it, Lois sat down and buried her face in her hands. Everything goes back to him.

Lois then felt a sudden breeze, and lifting her head, she found the object of her anxiety inside the room with her.

"Is there something wrong?" Clark asked, concerned.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Just a bit frustrated."

Taking steps towards her, Clark stopped inches from the edge of the table. "Frustrated at what?"

"My article about the drug bust, I'm kind of looking for something but I can't seem to find it."

"You planning on submitting that? You think it will be published?"

Lois nodded. "You're the one running the Planet now, of course you can give permission for it to be ran."

Clark's face steeled, which totally confused Lois. Clark had told her they were allies in his world, yet he was showing animosity towards the idea of submitting her article, and she told him so.

Clark's demeanor did not change, and she thought that maybe Clark Kent and Clark Luthor had a few similarities. "You don't understand, Lois. I have to keep up appearances. I don't want Tess to notice that Clark Luthor is in another dimension while I'm stuck in this one."

Lois understood. It was for his self-preservation. But the phrase where he indicated that he was trapped in this world struck a discordant note in her. Of course he still wanted to go back to his own world, to his own Lois.

Sighing and shoulders slumping, Lois looked up at Clark and asked the question that has been bugging her ever since this quandary began. "Do you worry about her?"

Clark looked confused, and Lois had to elaborate. "Do you worry about your Lois? I mean, Clark Luthor is there, and at least I know that he is a monster."

Something dark passed between his features, but Clark masked it quickly. She was sure that he was thinking about her counterpart and her safety, and it only gave a fierce shot straight to her heart.

Clark was silent for a few moments, and Lois knew that she really needed to stop. She never wanted to be a masochist and now was not the time to start being one. "Forget I asked. Of course you worry about her." Intending it to be her final words on the matter, she stood up to leave the room when she felt a hand clamp on her arm. She stopped, but did not turn around; that would be torture. What was the cliché? So close, yet so far. She shook her head at the appropriateness of it.

"I try not to worry, Lois." Clark started. "It would only consume me alive. I live for the moment, because if I agonize over something I have no power over, I think I'll lose my mind."

_Live for the moment. Live for the moment._ It ran repeatedly over her, as if he was trying to tell her something, but Lois decided not to read into it, this time for her self-preservation. "I'll try to adapt your mantra. I think that has been lost to me since time immemorial, growing up in this dystopia." She gave a firm tug, but Clark did not let go.

Instead he pulled sharply, and she smacked hard against his chest, now facing him. Lois refused to look up to his face, but was compelled to do so when she felt his soft breath against her cheek.

"I can't live in a world where you don't love me."

Lois gasped, looking at his face for answers to the million questions in her mind and heart. But instead, Lois went a different route, and finally admitted to him, and to herself as well, what she has been feeling for a while now. "You are not a difficult person to love, Clark Kent."

Something flashed in Clark's visage, but Lois was soon lost when his mouth descended and captured hers in a fierce kiss.

There was nothing gentle about it. It was taking, all consuming, and fully carnal that Lois turned upside down and inside out. The hand that pulled Lois was now placed on her lower back, pressing her fully to him; the other at the back of her head, angling it so he can access her mouth fully.

But Lois never meant to deny him. At the first touch of his tongue on her lips, she opened and Clark swept inside. Lois tasted him for the first time, and instantly knew that there would never be another man who could top the one who was now clutching her, with his insistent ardor and masterful strokes.

Lois' hands grasped at the collar of his long sleeved shirt, dragging them towards his soft dark hair, running her fingers through it, revelling at the groan that escaped him.

And as soon as it started it came to a halt. Clark, wide-eyed and breathing heavily, muttered a muted apology and super sped from the room.

Abruptly alone, she was left to her dangerous thoughts. There was no other reason for him to pull away and to feel sorry: he was missing his Lois, and he felt guilty at acting on that emotion with a duplicate. She was a Lois, but she was not THE Lois.

What a sorry situation she was in, and she was scared at the notion that she had no idea how to act on it.

* * *

Clark did not stop until he reached the confines of his own room at the mansion. He was still breathing heavily, but he knew that it was not from the effort of running away from Lois. No, it was his reaction to everything that was Lois.

He headed over to the mini-bar in his room and poured himself a liberal amount of whiskey. Finishing it straight, Clark wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, the image of Lois' upturned face burned in his mind.

Clark was not supposed to react that way to her. So many things were wrong with his reaction towards her.

First was his constant monitoring on her and her every action. He was used to keeping an eye on her before, but for completely different reasons. That he was so attuned to her, that he can single her out of the billions residing in this planet, confused and irritated him.

Second was his reaction to her article. He can't let her write that article, but he knew that him being a Luthor protecting their family business' interests and him pretending to fit in were the last things on his mind. That the reason he didn't want her to write the article because he wanted her far from danger.

Third was his reaction to her declaration that Clark Luthor was a monster, at how upset he was at her discernment. Didn't he just save her life? That was Clark Luthor, not Clark Kent, doing the saving.

Fourth was the urge to not let her out of his sight. The instant Lois turned her back on him, Clark panicked and grabbed her, not wanting her to go. For what reason? It was beyond him that he knew he was fucked up.

Fifth was his compulsion to recite the words Clark Kent uttered to her at the Daily Planet rooftop, which he did recite to her. Clark kept telling himself that those were the words needed in order for Lois to fall hook, line and sinker to his plot, but there was that niggling doubt that Clark had pushed back to the recesses of his mind.

And he had almost succeeded in letting himself believe that it was all done because of revenge, if not for the most devastating statement that shook his core. _You are not a difficult person to love, Clark Kent. _He was still Clark Kent in her mind, and it was eating him alive. He wanted to show her that he was not Clark Kent, that he was Clark Luthor, and he had to remind her of that fact.

And so he kissed her. It was instinct. It was raw. And her response: was that how heaven felt? Because he was soaring, and this from a man who knew how to fly. That she gave herself to him without abandon made him forget that he was doing this to retaliate, instead he was making her surrender to him and want him as Clark Luthor, and not Clark Kent.

Angry at everything he was feeling, he slammed the glass at the bar, breaking it and leaving a dent at the force of his blow. Sleep was going to elude him tonight, and he has a feeling that it would continue to elude him until all this has boiled over.

* * *

_Whew! I didn't realize that was hard work. Your reviews are golden. Love you lots! :)_


	6. Chapter 5

_BigRed67: Clark Luthor really is in trouble. Lois Lane is a force of nature! Thanks for reading! :)_

_clarkfan325: Thanks! You'll see her reaction, and Clark's reaction to it, in this chapter! :)_

_Eleid: Thank you! And I'm sorry I gave you the idea, but I have no intention of abandoning any of my stories :)_

_Guest: Thank you! Don't worry, the next chapter is here :)_

_cloisfan100: Thanks! Next chapter has arrived :)_

_Imagine that, I'm still on track with that weekly update! Hope you like this update *crosses fingers*_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lois cursed as she threw the baking pan in the sink. Who ever said that baking was therapeutic was simply out of their minds.

It has been a week since she had seen Clark Kent, a week since she shared a kiss with him inside the archives room of the Daily Planet, a week of sleepless nights filled with worry and guilt.

Lois tried to forget it, to forget him, but peace of mind eluded her. She kept going back to the Lois of his world and how she was coping without the love of her life at the same time dealing with a brute like Clark Luthor.

And maybe in her own way she was a brute too. All her life she had devoted herself to others, to her family, to the city of Metropolis, to Oliver. But now she wanted to feel greedy. She wanted to have everything for herself: a life without Clark Luthor and a life with Clark Kent. If only it were that easy.

Never had Lois dreamt of another else's life. She was pragmatic and sensible, and envy was, in no way, a part of her. But after meeting Clark Kent, it was all she could do, pine for the life of her counterpart wishing it was her that his heart was beating for.

And for a while, Lois toyed with the possibility that Clark would not go back to his world, and with it came a simple joy that maybe she would have a chance, until Lois saw the look on Clark's face as they pulled apart after the kiss. It was a blow to her heart, for it was something she wished she did not see. It was a confirmation that everything she was feeling was right and everything she was yearning for was wrong.

So for the past week, she had removed herself from the Daily Planet. She knew it was the right decision, even if it was killing her, because not once had Clark attempted to contact her, knowing that if he really wanted to speak with her, he would know where she would be.

At first she thought that simply not seeing him would remedy her woes, but, she was so monumentally wrong. Realizing that she needed to do something in order to forget, she vowed to find Wes in an effort to extend a helping hand.

It didn't take her long. Tapping every resource under her arsenal, she finally contacted Wes and she breathed a sigh of relief, confident that he and his family were still alive.

It was a short call, but her initial thought that finding Wes would take her mind off Clark, was completely blown out of the water.

Wes has explained that after they left Metropolis, they headed straight to Gotham, and has been moving north ever since. Lois has worried about their financials, even if Clark did tell her that he gave them Luthor money. She wasn't sure how much he did give anyway, so she offered to send some for them. But Wes answered in the negative, saying that Clark gave them a million dollars, as well as a contact to provide passports with different identities so they may live in peace in Australia, their final destination.

Lois did not want to hang up, but she knew that keeping Wes on the phone longer would jeopardize their lives. And so she was back to thinking about Clark.

Knowing there was no other way and that she was not the kind of woman to usurp another man, she dialled the number of a scientist she once interviewed. She talked to him and shared her story, and asked him not to breathe a word to others. He had promised and Lois knew that he was going to keep his word. On the front of sending Clark back, at least it was moving along.

For the other part, Lois went to her work desk and turned on her laptop, and she let her fingers do the talking.

* * *

It has been a week, and Lois still has not reported here at the Planet, to which Clark kept telling himself was a good thing.

But he was absolutely miserable. And when he was miserable, he was irritable. And when he was irritable, he was a complete beast. He had fired people at whim. He had destroyed abandoned buildings from as far as Chernobyl whenever he had the urge to contact her but decided otherwise. He practically did everything he had done before, only without spilling blood in order to still maintain the notion that he was Clark Kent.

That blasted name. There was only one reason why he had come to hate that name. And he was missing her.

Clark cursed and swivelled his seat to face the glass wall of his office. It was a majestic view, but he wanted to see nothing else but Lois' face, her pupils dilated with desire, her lips swollen because of his lips.

His musing was broken when the intercom beeped and his secretary's voice came through.

"Sir, Miss Tess Luthor on line 1."

He reached to press a button to answer. "Tell her I'm in a meeting the whole day."

"Yes, sir."

He reached and pressed the button again. "And tell her that every time she would call."

"Yes, sir."

Clark really did not want any distractions and interruptions, especially from his bastard stepsister, and she has really been annoying ever since he broke her out of her confinement. And while before, he really did like to make her wait because he wanted to see her, or any other woman for that matter, pant after him, it really did not stir his pot anymore. His mind and his body has been taken over by a woman he vowed to break and destroy.

How did Lois Lane worm her way into his system? She was there before, but only in his peripherals, making sure she would not do anything to jeopardize the family. But now? She was front and center, and he was locked in, of that he was sure. What he wasn't sure of was the reason behind her being the axis he was now rotating on.

And he was surely rotating. He refused to acknowledge the worry he felt when he realized that Lois did not go to work a couple of days after they kissed in the archives. He tuned in on her, finally accepting that she was never in any danger, and once in a while he would fly by her building to scan if she was there. Most of the times she was, and the one time she wasn't he activated his super hearing, only to find out that she had looked for and found Wes Keenan, checking in on him and his family.

Then, without warning, Tess sauntered inside his office, a playful grin on her lips. Clark cursed, his powers failing him because his mind was filled with thoughts of Lois.

"This is one cutthroat meeting, Clark." Tess said to Clark who still hasn't turned around. Walking over to him, Tess laid a hand on the top of the chair, and Clark knew she was itching to touch him.

"Yes, and with company second to none, until now." Clark said.

But Tess was not insulted. She just chalked it up as part of their usual foreplay. "Well, since you are not otherwise engaged in any activity, maybe you wish to be busy," Tess said, her finger now tracing a line down his arm. "Of the horizontal kind."

Clark huffed. Trust Tess to hit the nail right on the head. But he wouldn't be budged; hair and eye color not the one he currently preferred. "I'm busy." He said, standing up and buttoning up his suit.

Tess was aghast. This has been going on too long, that it was not a waiting game anymore. "But you are not doing anything!"

"Let me make it clearer, sis." Clark said, his hand already at the door knob. "I don't want you."

Tess let out an unladylike screech, and Clark closed the door behind him. His secretary stood up at his presence, a piece of paper extended to him.

Clark was ready to crumple it, having no patience with paperwork, when he caught the name of the sender. It was from Lois.

Reading it, Clark began to see red. Angry as hell, Clark walked towards the stairwell and super sped to the Planet's rooftop and took off, ready to strike while the iron was still hot.

* * *

Lois sighed, seeing the sun set was one of the simple things in life she enjoyed, and in this world, there are but a few.

Already dressed for sleeping, in her sweats and a tank top covered in an untied night robe, she set her elbows on the low wall at the edge of the building and admired the painting the setting sun created.

Lost in her world, she was surprised when she felt a breeze and suddenly, Clark was standing ten feet behind her. Realizing her state of undress underneath the robe, she pulled it together and tied it for good measure.

Clark did not waste any time. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked in an angry tone.

Lois knew immediately what he was talking about. She had just sent it a while ago, and it surprised her that Clark immediately sought her. "I think it was stated clearly in the letter."

"You know this is bullshit." Clark said, crumpled the letter and heaved it.

Lois watched the balled up paper disappear a few miles from where they stood. She still marvelled at the power that Clark possessed. "It's not." Lois said, standing her ground, not really afraid of Clark's fury. "I'm doing the right thing here."

"The right thing is you not leaving the Planet. That is the right thing!" Clark said, voice rising.

But Lois was steadfast. "Clark, you belong to another world. You belong to another Lois. She is out there, maybe even fighting your evil twin, doing everything she can to bring you back." Lois saw Clark shake his head, but she continued. "And this time I'm going to help her. Really help her. I have already contacted Dr. Swann, and I believe he will start his research soon. Find out how to get you home."

"And resigning from the Planet helps how?"

Lois took a deep breath. Better to come out with it. "That was for my sanity." Lois looked at Clark, and when his expression did not change, Lois kept on. "I still stand by with what I said when we… talked, last week. You are not a difficult person to love, Clark. And as long as you stay here, I am getting in deeper and deeper, and your Lois over in your world is missing the man she loves. I could not, would not, do that to her. Having contacted Dr. Swann, the next step is to stay away from you until he found a solution."

Clark's face changed. It was no longer angry, but Lois did not dare to look longer for fear that she might retract her resignation. "So please, Clark, do not make this hard for me."

Clark was rooted to his spot, and Lois finally nodded. "Good bye, Clark."

Fighting back the tears, Lois headed to the rooftop access door and as soon as she laid a hand on the doorknob, she felt Clark's body behind her, his hand on top of hers, refraining her from turning the knob.

"For my sanity," Clark whispered. "Stay."

Lois' breath hitched. Never in all her ponderings did she imagine something like this happening. It was what she wanted, yet, she knew that it wouldn't last. "Clark, please, let me go." Lois said, still facing the door.

Clark closed his eyes, and laid his forehead on the back of Lois' head. "I can't seem to. You don't know how much I tried staying away, but I can't seem to."

Lois was finally lost. Turning around, she put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, his mouth meeting hers in frenzy.

Lois knew there was no turning back. If she could have this one moment with Clark, then maybe she can be forgiven. She had longed for this, this kind of passion and now that it was within her grasp, she would not dare throw it away. Even if she thought that Clark was doing this because she shared a face with a woman he loved, she buried the idea and concentrated on the man in front of her and what was happening right now.

Clark pushed forward, trapping Lois between his body and the door. His hands sure and confident, it roamed from the top of her head down to the back of her knees, pulling one beside his hips, bringing his groin closer to her center.

Lois revelled at the effect she had on Clark. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, and it was going to happen, here on the rooftop of her apartment building. That they can be seen if anyone really looked brought a surge inside her, a different kind of excitement that she never thought she would possess.

Soon her mind was only filled with Clark, for he started scattering savage kisses from her mouth, to her jaw, moving down to her neck, sucking greedily that she knew it would leave a mark. Clark untied her robe and opened it, and his mouth moved further south, nibbling on her collarbone, before settling over her breast, tonguing her pebbled nipple through the tank top, finally suckling on it that brought her hands to clutch at his head.

But Clark did not stop. His hand moved from her waist and slipped it past her sweat pants and into her panties, touching her very core. He created an erotic rhythm, his finger expertly strumming her clit in tune with his tongue stabbing her nipple.

Lois' body was now not her own, her hips involuntarily meeting his fingers, and finally he inserted a digit and Lois was immediately lost. She exploded, her body tight as Clark continued with his ministrations. Head lolled back, her limp body only supported by Clark's strength, Lois placed a hand under Clark's chin, forcing him to release her breast and bring his face aligned with hers.

Lois meant to give Clark a soft kiss, but Clark still had other ideas, for the kiss was still pure of lust that Lois felt another stirring.

Lois unbuttoned the suit that Clark was wearing and he shrugged it off. Lois started with his vest, but Clark held her wrists and staring straight at her eyes, brought both above her head. Holding her wrists in one hand, Lois waited in anticipation as Clark unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled out his manhood. Lois watched with impatience, unknowingly licking her lips at the size of him.

Clark saw the tongue dart out, and he immediately hunted it, tasting her as if it was the last kiss they were ever going to share. Lois gave in willingly, all the while his free hand pulling down her sweats just past her buttocks, and tearing away her panties, he stuffed it in his pocket, then entered her in a way that brought stars to her eyes.

Clark stayed still, basking in her erratic breathing, looking at her flushed face, from her closed eyes to her luscious, open mouth, Clark knew that it was a memory that will stay with him forever. Knowing he could not stay still for long, Clark retreated and then slipped back in, and the moan that escaped Lois spurred him further.

Now moving faster, Clark pumped in and out of her, determined to bring her again to the brink and lose herself, wanting nothing more than to see her climax.

And so they moved to the dance that was as old as time, nothing existed but them. Clark was ready to go over the edge, and he released her wrists, this time placing both his hands on her hips as he pounded into her. Lois meanwhile, slipped her hands inside his pants and clutched his ass, prompting him to move at superhuman speed.

It was all that was needed. Lois gave out a shout as she came, and Clark muffled it with his mouth, and with her tight wall clutching him, Clark came immediately after.

As Lois felt spurt after spurt of Clark's come inside her, she felt a tear escape her eye. She was thankful that she had this one time with him, even if it was going to kill her because she knew that this was only a one time deal and that she still was planning to say good bye.

Clark then cupped her face, and as if reading her mind told her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lois' eyes widened, understanding the meaning behind the words. Tears now freely flowing, Lois threw her arms around Clark's neck once more.

For the first time in a long time, Clark returned the embrace not of a sexual nature. Sure they had just finished blowing each other's minds, but this was different. He admitted to himself that he was scared, because in his hands he held Lois' heart, and now he wanted nothing else but to protect it and hold it dear.

* * *

_The Purrfect Society by Cat Grant_

_Do I have the perfect news for you, but you know me, my dear readers. I never kiss and tell and so for the meantime, no names will be mentioned in this issue._

_Word has reached my ears that a hunky billionaire and a feisty (literally) reporter of this esteemed paper are making beautiful music together. But before you jump to conclusions, it is the OTHER billionaire I am talking about, the richer, more powerful one, at least in my opinion._

_Have I whetted your appetite? Have I roused your interest? Stay tuned for more tidbits, for there are certainly MORE._

* * *

_The Purrfect Society by Cat Grant_

_You know, my dear readers, that nothing escapes your very own kitty Cat, even from across the pond._

_Reliable sources tell me that hunky billionaire and feisty reporter (whom I reported in a previous article) are now dating exclusively, but are keeping it on the down low. How down low? How about an off the beaten path, rustic restaurant in a village just outside of London. Talk about being secretive._

_Having known the reputation of hunky billionaire first hand (wink wink), this new development would definitely put a damper on the plans of the entire female population of Metropolis._

_Still no idea? Only if you live under a rock._

* * *

_The Purrfect Society by Cat Grant_

_Let the tears flow!_

_After weeks of speculation, I can finally reveal the names of the couple that has been keeping my dear readers in the dark, because now they are ENGAGED!_

_Yes, my dears, Clark Luthor and Lois Lane are set to tie the knot! No details on when and where the event of the century will be, but rest assured that you will hear, or rather read it, from my article first._

_To the OTHER billionaire (Ms. Lane is one lucky woman), you know how to get a hold of me (wink)._

_Until next time, my dears._

* * *

_It has been a long time since I wrote a scene like that (you know what I'm talking about *blushing*). I hope I did it justice. And as you noticed, the rating is now turned to M. _

_Your reviews and comments are most welcome. Love you guys! :)_


	7. Chapter 6

_Shay-zee325: Wow thanks for reading! It warms my heart that you think this is a unique concept. I hope you like this update as well :)_

_BigRed67: Thanks! I am always kinda shy whenever I'm righting *those* kinds of scenes *blushes* haha_

_clarkfan325: Thank you! Don't worry, everything will happen and will be revealed in due time ;)_

_cloisfan100: Thank you for reading! :) Hmmm.. well, I think you'll find your answer in this chapter :)_

_Kim: Thanks for reading! There's so much more in store for you guys! :)_

_Guest girl: Don't worry, I don't plan on giving this up, so the weekly updates are still a go :) About the angst part, it's not really clutching-at-your-heart angst, but there will be angst, but well, this is Clark and Lois, so you know what that means :) Thank you for reading! :)_

_The next chapter of Atonement is here! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

There were no words to describe her emotions right now, utterly indescribable.

As Tess banged the door of her car and entered the mansion, she tried to will herself to downplay what she was experiencing. She knew what her brother was capable of, and it wouldn't be wise to antagonize him when she knew he had the power to take her life in a blink of an eye.

She really tried, but the simmering feeling while she was walking the hallways of her one time home was now boiling over. All because she could not believe that Clark would go that far and marry the bitch Lane.

Tess finally reached the door of her brother's room and without warning threw it open. Clark instantly opened his eyes at the intrusive sound, but after seeing it was Tess, closed it again and resumed sleeping. Tess seethed. She went straight to the point. "You're engaged?!"

She just saw Clark grin, as if remembering something, and it impossibly incensed her more. "Why did you propose to her? Isn't that taking your revenge a little bit overboard?"

Clark smirked and threw away the covers, revealing that he was completely naked. Tess' mouth watered, but she has to take a stand, and right now she was angry, even if she was craving that body for almost a month now. She didn't even try to replace him, because she knew that only one man could satisfy her, and that it was the naked man in the room.

"Fuck off, Tess." Clark said, leaving her and heading straight to the bathroom.

Tess wanted to claw at him. What happened to their plan of domination? She decided to push it and followed him to the bathroom, where Clark was peeing as if she was not there. "Fuck off? This is not you Clark. You and I are different. And this past month you are not acting like yourself. You've become a pansy. She's a bitch—"

In a heartbeat, Tess found herself lifted off the floor, her back against the wall and Clark's hand tight around her neck, a breath short of her meeting her maker. Tess clawed at the hand even though she knew it was futile.

"One more word out of that filthy mouth and you wish you've never been born." Clark said, and Tess cringed at the power and strength that oozed out of his body and his words.

Clark released her and Tess fell on a heap on the floor. Clutching her neck, Tess massaged it knowing it will soon be black and blue. A few seconds later, Clark was dressed immaculately, and Tess could only give him a glare.

"You will regret this Clark."

"If you value your life, you will stay out of this." Clark said as he left the room with Tess in a mix of fear and fury, stewing over the fact that she was losing her hold on him.

* * *

Arriving at the Daily Planet seconds after leaving the mansion, Clark went down the stairs, instead of taking the elevator up to his office, wishing that the reason for him going to the bullpen was already there.

He didn't even have to do something to make his presence known. Everybody but one in the bullpen stopped what they're doing and all stared at him: some in fear, some in envy, and some in lust. Clark could always elicit those kinds of response, and sometimes he used them to his advantage. But lately, they all didn't seem to matter. There was only one person who he wanted a reaction from, and at this moment, she had no idea that he was looking at her. Typical.

He grinned, and made his way to Lois' table, still oblivious that he was present. Making no noise, Clark stood behind her chair as he caught a glimpse on what she was working on. He raised an eyebrow, surprised that this time the article was not about his family but about the shady dealings of Morgan Edge.

Clark bent down, and Lois was still too engrossed in her article. Apparently she was spell-checking, clicking on every red underlined word in the article on her computer. He bent down, close enough but still not touching her. "I would like to see you in my office, Ms. Lane."

Lois jumped in her seat, startled. "Clark." Lois said, and then stood up, eyeing the other reporters who were observing their byplay. "Mr. uh, Luthor."

"I would like to see you in my office." Clark repeated.

"Of course." Lois replied. Clark turned to head to the elevators and waited there while she saved her work and put the computer on sleep mode. Lois soon stepped beside him.

The elevator door opened, and Clark motioned for Lois to get in first. With a nod, Lois went inside and Clark soon followed. Pressing the top floor button, they stood side by side, silence enveloping the carriage as it moved.

Clark looked sideways at Lois, who was biting the corner of her lip. She really had no idea why he called her up to his office.

Activating his x-ray vision and super hearing at the same time, he peeked into the building security room, checking if a guard was watching the security cameras installed in the buildings, including the elevators. Seeing the watchman was absorbed with watching the television, Clark burned the wires using his heat vision and then pressed the stop button on the elevator. And maybe he will deal with the negligent guard once he was free.

Lois lurched at the elevator's sudden halt, unaware that it was Clark's doing. "What happened?" she asked, looking from the buttons, then to the door, and then to the ceiling.

Without warning Clark grabbed her waist and pushed her to the wall of the elevator, imprisoning her hips with his own and claiming her mouth in a savage kiss. Lois caught on pretty well. She hooked her fingers on his belt loops and brought him closer, if it was possible, and for good measure rolled her hips, grinding it with his. She smiled at the growl that escaped him as well as the bulge that she felt, and as his tongue entered her mouth, his thigh nudged hers apart and placed it in between.

Everything was happening too fast, Lois thought. Too fast that doubts were still plaguing her mind even after he had asked her to marry him. With great effort, Lois detached her lips from his by moving her face to the side, only for Clark to latch his mouth on to her neck, lips and tongue wreaking havoc to her senses. Lois' eyes rolled up, making her almost forget the reason she wanted to stop in the first place. But this was important to her, and she must let him know her hesitations and insecurities. Gently she pried her hands away from his belt loops and placed it on his chest to push.

Clark pulled away, and Lois almost pulled him back when she saw him breathing heavily like her and his pupils were dilated with desire. It made her giddy that she can make this powerful man like this, but she still has her issues, and they are needed to be addressed.

"I thought you wanted to see me in your office." Lois said in a husky tone.

Clark's look swept from her eyes, down to her mouth, then to her breasts. Lois ignored the tingling that settled there. "I couldn't wait."

Lois rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "You always 'couldn't wait.'"

Clark smiled, then nuzzled his face to the side of her neck, breathing in her scent. "You make me an impatient man."

For a while, Lois let him do his thing, and one hand left her waist to travel up to her breast. When he gave it a squeeze, Lois whimpered, but then remembered about the cameras installed everywhere, and she immediately pushed Clark away from her.

Clark was shocked at her deviation from his plans, but when Lois said "The cameras!" Clark just grinned and resumed his previous place, his body pressed to his, his thigh between hers. "I took care of it."

Lois shook her head. Who knew Clark Kent had a devious mind? "Is this the only reason you want me in your office? Because I recall you made me promise that I must make myself available for you tonight."

"Like I told you," Clark said, giving her a drugging kiss before continuing. "I couldn't wait."

"So what, this is a sneak preview?" Lois said, looking into those playful eyes.

"Something like that." Clark answered, the smile in his face and eyes making him seem younger than he really was.

Clark leaned in for another kiss, but Lois pried herself away from him. She really needed to voice out her concern. Lois went and pressed again the stop button. The elevator again moved. "Is there something wrong?" Clark inquired.

Lois took a deep breath. "We better discuss it in your office."

Clark just nodded, concerned at what Lois might be thinking. Has Tess finally revealed that he was Clark Luthor and not Clark Kent? Clark immediately discarded the thought, because Lois would not have responded to his advances had she known the truth.

Finally reaching his floor, they headed straight to his office. The door closed, Lois locked it and remained standing by the entrance, while Clark approached his large oak table and perched his hip there. Clark repeated his earlier question. "Is there something wrong?"

Lois inhaled a large amount of oxygen, but can't seem to find the words. Looking at him, she saw that he was getting impatient with his raised eyebrow and clenched teeth.

"The past weeks have been amazing, Clark." Lois started, but stayed in her current position. "And believe me when I tell you that I have never felt anything like this in my entire life."

Clark's look softened, but didn't say anything.

"But I'm afraid that you only see her in me." Lois said, throwing up her hands in good measure and letting it drop by her sides in defeat. "That you only see the face. I don't know what you shared with her in your world, I mean, you never really told me much about her." Lois added, "but, I can't help but wonder if you're only settling for me. Now I understand what Oliver said—"

"Don't ever mention his name to me." Clark said, vehemence in his voice.

Lois was shocked, but then surmised that maybe while he was still superhuman he can still have his jealous tendencies, evident when he took her away when she and Oliver were about to kiss during their farce of an engagement party.

"OK." Lois agreed. "But hear me out Clark. What if she has something and I don't? What if she can give you something and I don't? I don't think I want to find out what that is."

"What are you saying?" Clark asked, his impatience once more showing.

"That I don't want to be second choice!" Lois shouted, and as the look of shock registered on his face, she sighed. "I know that you are stranded in this world, and you don't know how guilty I feel every day because I pray, every day, that you stay. And by some miracle, you did."

"It's because of you." Clark countered.

"Is it really? Or are you just enamored of my face. Her face." Lois fought the tears. "Because in the end I think it will break me if you wished to return to her."

Clark finally understood. The competition she deemed, if she only knew, was really no competition. Clark knew that the truth would make her understand, but it would also make her run the opposite direction, and at the moment, that scenario was not favorable to him. For some reason, he wanted her by his side.

Standing up, Clark slowly walked to where she was standing, her head bowed down. Clark stopped in front of her, and lifted her chin with his finger. There really must be a first time for everything, because he was affected by her unshed tears. Leaning forward, he kissed each eye, and caught the salty drop with both thumbs cupping her face. "You will never be second choice, Lois. You are my only choice."

Lois saw the sincerity in his eyes and finally nodded vigorously. She tilted her head up and captured his lips.

Sensing her desperation, Clark gave in and what was before a kiss of confirmation turned into a kiss of passion.

Lois was the first to pull away, and she wrapped her arms around Clark's torso. Clark returned the favor and he placed a kiss on her temple.

Then Clark said all of a sudden, "Let's get married."

Lois smiled and looked up at him, still in each other's arms. "I think I already said yes to you when you asked the first time."

"I mean today." Clark said, solemn yet earnest in his demand.

Lois' eyes widened. "You just asked me a couple of days ago."

Clark studied her. "Do you want a big wedding? With all the frills and the trappings?"

Lois studied him back. She knew that their next action would hinge on her answer. Thinking about it, she knew that all that matters was she become his wife. She shook her head in answer.

"Then we get married today." Clark said with a confident grin, but he felt Lois' tug when he tried to pull her to go out.

"But we need to get a special license, and of course the justice, the rings—"

"Vegas."

Her eyes bugged once more, but it sure held a certain appeal. "Married in Vegas, I like it." Lois said, a full smile blossoming on her face.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Clark said as he unlocked the door and hand in hand with Lois, headed to the rooftop to fly away to Vegas to finally be Mr. and Mrs. Clark Luthor.

* * *

_Wow, I'm still keeping up with the weekly update! With two current stories sometimes I wonder how I do it *lol*_

_So what do you think? Chapter didn't go as initially planned, but it's not much change, so I'm still happy :) and don't worry, of course there will be a honeymoon ;) You know the drill, love you lots! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_clarkfan325: Thanks! Let's see if Clark does tell Lois or Lois finds out on her own or someone else will tell her!_

_Eleid: Thanks for the comments! I think your worry will be answered in this chapter and the next one :)_

_Shay-zee325: I know right! Tess is so obsessed with Clark, even I am afraid of what she will do. About Clark, this chapter and the next will delve deeper into his thoughts. As for Lois, she's always THE ONE, even if a bit clueless at this point ;) Thanks for the comments :)_

_First: I finally realized that the original chapter I planned works better if it's split into two. Sometimes it really amazes me that something I have planned suddenly changes because of these two great characters :)_

_Second: We're nearing the Prologue! I know it's been so long since I've posted that chapter that you might want to read it again :)_

_Third: Sorry about the delay in posting, but as I said in my other in-progress story, I was sick for a week and I have to update that first before this one. _

_Fourth: This is definitely rated M. *blushes*_

_Hope you enjoy this next instalment of Atonement :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Mrs. Clark Luthor. I am now Mrs. Clark Luthor._

Lois replayed the sentence over and over again in her mind. Three months ago, Lois would have scoffed at the idea of becoming one, but now here she was.

The statement was not entirely true, but it was the truth to the outside world. Lois knew that she was really Mrs. Clark Kent, but he was still known as Clark Luthor, hence the name in their certificate.

An hour has passed since they exchanged their vows, and they were now checked in at the Four Seasons Hotel in Vegas at Lois' behest. Clark had wanted to check in at one of the expensive suites at Caesars Palace or the Wynn, saying that she deserved the best, but Lois countered that his money was better spent elsewhere, like charities, and Clark to make her happy, Clark had said.

Clark then revealed that he had an errand to run, which honestly surprised Lois, because during their flight, with her cradled in his arms, Clark did not stop whispering the things he would do to her once they were alone after they were declared husband and wife. Lois was a grown woman, of course she'd had experience, but she was sure she blushed like hell with the images Clark's words have incited.

While Clark was away, Lois had decided to take a bath and stepped inside the opulent shower room. Lois noted that she will use the bath tub with Clark in the next three days. Smiling giddily, Lois twisted a few knobs, and she was pelted with water from all directions. Taking her time bathing, Lois washed herself as she remembered the past month, how glorious it was and how thankful she was that Clark Kent got stuck to her world. Somehow with Clark's earnest vow, Lois' insecurities have fizzled, but still the pity for her counterpart still lingered. With the thought, Lois admired the ring Clark had chosen for their wedding. It was simple yet elegant, and he had the letters C and L inscribed on both their rings using his heat vision.

Lost in thought, Lois did not hear Clark opening the glass door. Lois jumped in surprise as Clark's arm enveloped her from behind, wrapping around her just below her breasts. She sighed and settled back into her husband's chest, melting into his embrace.

"Taking a shower is a good idea. What's bad is not waiting for your husband to take it with you." Clark said in her ear.

Lois smiled. "You said you had an errand. Besides, it's not as if I was entertaining myself. It's just a plain, simple bath."

Clark growled at Lois' words. One day he will ask Lois to 'entertain' herself in front of him. At the thought, Clark's already hard member grew harder, which Lois took notice to, as she pressed her behind more firmly to his groin.

Clark groaned and he could not stay still any longer. Turning them around, with Lois now placing her hands on the glass door, Clark's hands moved up and cupped Lois' breasts, measuring them, feeling the magnificent weight. He looked up and smiled, the floor to ceiling mirror on the opposite wall giving him an unobstructed view. Licking his lips, Clark once more squeezed, drawing a moan from Lois, whose eyes were still closed from the bliss Clark was invoking.

But Clark wanted more. One hand travelled downward and found her core. Lois twitched, but eventually she pressed herself to his hand. Finding her clit, Clark brushed it with feather light strokes, in tune with his other hand tweaking one distended nipple on her breast.

"Stop teasing." Lois ordered as she placed her hand on top of his to press more firmly into her. Clark chuckled and admitted that he liked a bossy Lois. He gave in to her demands and began exploring further, pressing harder. He pinched her hot button and she gave out a shout, and Clark twisted her head so he could kiss her mouth. He timed his tongue's entrance to her mouth with his finger to Lois' womanhood, and Lois gasped.

"Don't stop." Lois said, her forehead now against the glass door.

Clark had no intention of stopping. He pressed his digit further while his thumb rubbed her clit in circles. He had settled into a rhythm, and Lois was now riding his hand. Wanting her to come apart in his hands, he inserted another finger, and then another, while he attached his mouth to her neck, sucking and licking. But still it wasn't enough.

"Open your eyes, Lois."

Lois groggily opened them, and Clark marvelled at how her eyes had widened at the erotic vision that welcomed her. Through the mirror, they stared at each other's eyes. It was such a turn on for Clark, seeing Lois undulating because of him.

But Lois still has her wits about her. Not breaking their eye contact, Lois' right hand moved up, placing it on Clark's nape, while her left hand squeezed itself between their bodies, seeking his hardened manhood. Clark hissed when Lois found it, and he expressed his approval when he lightly bit on her shoulder.

"You're going to be the death of me." Clark said in a whisper, as he sped up his stabbing fingers.

Lois meanwhile, wrapped her hand around his stiff rod and started stroking it up and down, exerting different kinds of pressure that excited the hell out of Clark. Still sucking on her neck, Clark's eyes never left Lois as he increased the pace, which in turn made Lois increase hers.

They were building into a crescendo, and with one powerful surge Lois came on his hand, her inner walls clenching his fingers. Her orgasm made Lois' grip on Clark tighter, and Clark came immediately, his hot come spreading on her back and on his chest.

Both limp and spent, Lois released her hold on Clark and braced herself against the glass. Clark not wanting to lose the contact, pressed into her. "I'll say it again, you're going to be the death of me."

"Of course not." Lois said, leaning fully back to Clark's powerful chest. "You're invulnerable."

Clark was silent, processing the words that left Lois' mouth. Physically, yes, he was invulnerable, but the thought of something happening to her, Clark shook his head. He could not go there. He did not want a repeat of that incident when he had to save her. He remembered the cold sweat that broke out of him when he heard her heartbeat beating furiously, knowing she was in some kind of danger, and to find a gun pointed at her, he thought he would go mental.

Lois grew concerned at the pensive look at Clark's face. "Clark?"

Their eyes once again meeting on the mirror, Clark shook his head and gave a lopsided smile. But somehow Lois knew, or rather felt. Turning around to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

Clark savored it. Here he was naked with an equally naked woman, and that kiss did not express anything sexual. It screamed of something else. Something that Clark knew he was still not prepared for. Lois leaned back, and they stayed that way, small smiles on their faces, just basking in whatever they were in now.

Lois' smile grew wider. "Well, who knew we could get dirty while taking a bath." She said as she disentangled herself from Clark and stepped back to the spray of the still running shower. She looked at Clark, giving him a coy look. Clark just grinned as he joined her and grabbing a soap bar, lathered his hands.

"You're the only woman I'm willing to get down and dirty with." Clark said truthfully.

"Damn straight." Lois answered playfully. Another gasp escaped her lips when Clark grabbed her ass and pulled, pushing her flush against him.

Clark's hands made circling motions on her behind, once in a while making contact with her nether lips.

Lois gave a soft laugh. "There are other parts of me that need washing, Clark."

"Like here?" Clark said, as his hands transferred to her chest, now molding to her breasts.

This time Lois laughed out loud. "You are one of a kind."

"I revel in that fact." Clark replied. He leaned down, and this time their kiss was hot and burning. They wrested for dominance, tongues battling. Lois pulled away and gasped for breath. "I think we're heading into round 2."

"Technically, we're still into round 1." Lois said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Luthor."

"It's Mrs. Kent, mister."

Something passed in Clark's eyes, but it went by so fast that Lois was not able to decipher it.

Clark just gave her a smile. "I think you better accustom yourself to being called Mrs. Luthor now. I mean, out there, I am Clark Luthor."

Lois gave out an exaggerated sigh. "As you wish." She said with a smile.

"Now, about finishing round 1…"

Lois giggled at the predatory look on her husband. It was one look that she will never get tired of.

* * *

Still inside the bathroom, but now out of the shower drying themselves, Lois remembered Clark's errand. "Hey, Clark, what did you do earlier?"

Clark smiled as he tied his robe. He went over to Lois, also in a robe, and gathered her in his arms. "Why don't I show you?"

Lois' eyes narrowed, but she let herself be led by Clark. As they left the confines of the bathroom, Lois saw that the carpeted floor was littered with red rose petals. Lois looked up, and saw a sea of red roses, even the bedside table have bouquets on them, with a path cleared towards the bed. Her hand cupping her agape mouth, Lois walked slowly, and found purple lingerie, a baby doll that left nothing to the imagination, spread out at the Recamier at the foot of the bed.

Lois faced Clark, unable to mask her delight. "You really have been busy!" and then touched the baby doll. "But I have a feeling this is really not necessary."

Clark once again wrapped his arms around Lois' waist; her head bent back looking at him. It seemed he can't even let go of her even for a few minutes. "It is," Clark said with a shrug. "Foreplay and all that."

"Did you say foreplay?" extricating herself from Clark's embrace, Lois stepped away from him looking at his eyes. Slowly she lifted a foot, resting it on top of the Recamier, effectively separating the edges of her robe exposing her silky thigh. Lois bent down, touching her foot and slowly and delicately dragged her hand up to her knee. Her other hand went to the knot on her robe and untied it, the robe falling open, but not fully exposing herself. The hand on her knee continued its movement, now scraping the inside of her thigh.

Lois saw Clark was transfixed and smiled. How she loved the reaction she can coax out of him. Her hand continued its slow glide, and was now perilously close to her center. Just as she was to touch herself, she suddenly found herself divested of her robe and flat on her back on the bed, with Clark on top of her also naked, breathing heavily.

"You're such a minx." Clark said.

"Round 2?" Lois said, her tongue darting out to lick at Clark's bottom lip.

"As you wish." Clark repeated the words she uttered earlier. Clark thought that he will happily cater to Lois' wishes and whims for as long as she would let him.

* * *

_You know the drill, guys. Love you lots! :)_


End file.
